Taking a stand
by jedimickey
Summary: What happens when the fate of ToonTown rests in the hands of a scardy cat and the worlds most unlucky toon
1. It begins

okay, I'm a huge fan of toon town and I'm finally doing a fan-fic of it, if your ever in toon town, look me up, I'm rickey dandy bumble!

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A**nyone who's been to toontown or at least heard of it whould have also heard of the cogs, and how they threaten the way of life for all toons. And if you heard of he cog wars, than you would also hear of a two young toons. Two young toons who made somthing of themselves. This is their story...

**TAKING A STAND**

Our story begins with a our first hero of he story, a young blue duck named

Rickey Dandy Bumble. Rickey was walking along the streets of punchline place., he was on an errand for Flippy, he needed to pick up a package for him at the post office. On his way out however he ran into trouble

"HELLO LITTLE TOON" A cog said in his cold heartless voice

Rickey turned around slowly and saw to the cog, a bloodsucker to be exact. his jaw dropped in horror

"Aw, man..."

LAFF POINTS

RICKEY-..1

With that said he immediently ran for his life with the bloodsucker in hot pursuit.

"GIVE ME THAT PACKAGE!" Screamed the angry cog.

"YOU"LL HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" Rickey retorted back.

At that moment, the Bloodsucker took out a roll of "red tape" and used it like a lasso to grab him. The split second before the "red tape" got a hold of him he threw the package to an unsuspecting Toon's hands

"Huh?" screamed the surprised Toon

"GO!" Rickey screamed as he was being pulled by the cog "GET THAT PACKAGE TO FLIPPY!"

The Toon did as he was told, he took off for Flippy, leaving Rickey in the hands of the cog.

"SAY GOOD NIGHT, TOON!"

When it seemed that it was all over...SPLAT! someone hit the cog with a pie in the face. When the cog recovered he saw his attacker and he spoke in a all to familar voice

"DROP HIM!"

The cog did as he was told and wisely disappeared. When rickey heard the voice, he reconized it was is friend, the owner of all of Toontown.

"MICKEY!" Rickey screamed in delight

LAFF POINTS

Mickey Mouse-..130

"Mickey Mouse at your service!" Mickey said with delight as he did his trade mark laugh.

Mickey untangled Rickey from the "Red Tape" and helped him up.

"are you EVER gonna reload on gags?" Mickey asked in an annoyed tone.

'I WILL! eventually" rickey said with shame.

Mickey smacked his hand on his face in exasperation.

" one of these days your gonna get attacked and I won't be there to bail you out!"

Rickey was too ashamed to answer.

"c'mon" Mickey said in a more happy tone " I wanna show you somthing"

Rickey started to follow the famous mouse.

"hey Mickey, do ya mind if I ask you something?"

"sure" Mickey said in his usual happy tone

"how did this all start?" Rickey asked "I mean, why do the Cogs hate us, and how did this war start?"

"Welp" Mickey said without stopping " It's a long story... one that dates back too when Toontown was first founded"

"well, we got time" Rickey said

Mickey took a deep sigh "Well jere's how it happened

---------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFF HANGER!

R&R please


	2. Mutiny aboard Steamboat Willie

thanks for the review Ashley .D here's both my version on how Toontown was founded and somthing for all you retro disney fans

--------------------------------------------------------------

"how did this all start?" Rickey asked "I mean, why do the Cogs hate us, and how did this war start?"

"Welp" Mickey said without stopping " It's a long story... one that dates back too when Toontown was first founded"

"well, we got time" Rickey said

Mickey took a deep sigh "Well here's how it happened

**Chapter 2: mutiny aboard Steamboat Willie**

Year: 1928

IN 1928 the entire Toon world was black & white. Color did'nt show up till the 1950's or somthing like that... .Anyway, if you were to look down on what is now called The Timeless River, you would see a large Steamboat. On board, however, was the future ruler of all of Toontown.

**"MICKEY! GET YOUR SORRY TAIL UP HERE"** Thundered the cruel and heartless Captain Pete

Mickey ran across the ship to await his orders from Captain Pete. Now, Mickey looked alot diffrent back then his eye's were all black and his pants were all white right down to the button's.

**"MICKEY!"**

Mickey finally made it to the front of the ship.

"Y-y-yes Captain Pete?" Mickey stamered in fear.

Pete towered Mickey by a good 6 feet

" 'Bout time you showed up!" snapped Pete, "Listen were approching a town called "ponduck landing. I'm gonna go out for lunch, and this ship better spotless by the time I get back...GOT THAT?"

Mickey responded by giving him a salute. In a matter of minuets they reached "Ponduck Landing". As Pete left the ship, Mickey began to scrub down the ship.

" Darn that Pete!" Mickey grumbled to himself " If I were taller, I'd show him a thing or two!"

Of course Mickey did'nt know it at the time, but there were stow aways aboard Steamboat Willie. Out from the smugglers hold, crawled out a funny looking duck and a carzy looking dog

"Were do you think we are?' Asked the duck.

"Don't know" said the dog "probably some town"

Mickey had heard them. he turned around and stared at his future best friends.

"Mickey what are you two doing here?" Mickey asked

The duck and dog held there hands up as if surrendering to police.

"I think we've been caught, Donald" Said the Dog in a dumb tone.

"YA THINK, GOOFY?" Donald screamed in rage.

"hold on guys" Mickey said trying to calm them down" I ain't gonna turn ya in.."

"Your not?" Goofy asked.

"Nope, but I could use some help scrubing down this ship"

And so Donald and Goofy helped him clean the ship with the understanding that Mickey wouldn't turn them in to Captain Pete. And they finished just in the nick of time because right then, Pete came humming down the street.

"Uh-oh, HERE HE COME'S!" Mickey screamed" QUICK HIDE!"

Donald and Goofy quickly hid in the smugglers hold just as Pete came aboard and inspected the ship.

"Not bad mouse, for once you did somthing right!"

Pete went back to the captain''s helm and they were off. about an hour later...

"**MICKEY!**"

Mickey once again ran to the front of the ship.

"Yes?" Mickey said in an annoyed tone.

"This time I got an easy job for you, look what I found in the Smugglers Hold.."

Pete was holding Donald and Goofy by there necks. This put Mickey in a state of rage.

" I want you to throw these clowns overboard"

Mickey wasn't gonna put up with Pete anymore.

"no"

Pete immediently dropped Donald and Goofy and they took off in an instant.

"What did you say? shrimp?" Pete snapped.

"I...said..NO"

Pete was about to say something but Mickey wasn't thru

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH, You just sit around and scratch your back while I break MY back keeping this ship from falling apart! Your not a Captain YOUR A TYRANT! if anything I should be Captain, not YOU!"

Now Pete was mad.

"**I'LL TEACH YOU SOME RESPECT!"**

Pete began choking Mickey and literally, mopping the floor with him. When it seemed Mickey was done for, Donald an dGoofy came back to aid their friend. Goofy kicked his stomach while donald tripped him. And, with all tree working together, pushed Pete off the boat. The sound of a splash signaled their victory. With Mickey, Donald and Goofy now the owners of the ship. They sold it and bought there own land. and built what is now, ToonTown today.

Year: 2005

"Wait a minuet" Rickey stated " That dosen't explain why the Cog's came along!"

"That, was only the first part of the story" Mickey said leaving him in suspense. He was about to begin the second part of his story when they had reached his office

"Oh, look at that, we're here" Mickey didn't realize his story took up that much time.

"Anyway, follow me"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!

R&R please


	3. Mickey's gift and a discovery

"Wait a minuet" Rickey stated " That dosen't explain why the Cog's came along!"

"That, was only the first part of the story" Mickey said leaving him in suspense. He was about to begin the second part of his story when they had reached his office

"Oh, look at that, we're here" Mickey didn't realize his story took up that much time.

"Anyway, follow me"

**Chapter 3: Mickey's gift and a discovery**

Ricky followed Mickey thru the building. He had expected a buisness building, but instead he saw long hall with numerous stairs.They began their long climb up the stairs

"gasp Mickey...weeze could'nt ya spring for an elevator?" Ricky screamed in exhaustion.

"We had to cut the buget somewhere..." Mickey stated.

On the walls were many pictures of Mickey in early cartoons from "Steamboat Willie" to "Fantasia". The hall had seemes endless till they reached a door.

"Ah, here we are"

Mickey opened the door to reveal a room with a lager window which overlooked Toontown. On one wall was a large painting of Mickey, Donald and Goofy. On another wall was a shelf, on it, was the hit game Kingdom Hearts.

"What's that?" Ricky pointed to Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh..that? I while back I got a game deal with the human world...although it's taking forever to relese the sequel." Mickey pointed out.

"so, why did you bring me here.." Rickey asked

"First off I wanted to give you something.."

Mickey punched in a code on a safe and it opened. Inside, was a picture of minnie, the keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. a black hoodie from Kingdom Hearts 2 and the Fantasia hat. Mickey took out the Fantasia hat.

"YOUR GIVING ME YOUR WIZARD HAT?"

"I have no use for it" Mickey stated" you take it"

Rickey could express his graditude.

"thanks Mickey" rickey said.

"No problem" Mickey said with delight "and second off...can you keep a secret?"

Rickey nodded.

"good" Mickey said, making sure they were the only ones around. "Have you ever wondered were the cogs come from and how the built the HQ near daisy gardens?"

"yeah"

"well Mickey said" There is a place, a dark place called Cog City. that's were all cogs come from.

"WHAT?" Rickey screamed" THERE'S A WHOLE CITY OF 'EM?"

"SHHHH" Mickey shushed him " DO YA WANT ALL OF TOONTOWN TO KNOW?"

Rickey immediently stopped yelling.

Mickey just sighed "we'd go there but not Toon that's gone there has ever returned." Mickey hung his head down "I don't know what to do anymore Rickey.."

Rickey could see that Mickey was in a sad mood.

"Maybe I should leave" Rickey said as he headed for he door.

Mickey did'nt even respond.

"Um, I'll see ya soon"

Rickey made his way out the building and headed to the playground. His did'nt know it, but his discovery about Cog City was just the beggining.

-------------------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER!

R&R please


	4. Meeting Lily

Mickey just sighed "we'd go there but not Toon that's gone there has ever returned." Mickey hung his head down "I don't know what to do anymore Rickey.."

Rickey could see that Mickey was in a sad mood.

"Maybe I should leave" Rickey said as he headed for he door.

Mickey did'nt even respond.

"Um, I'll see ya soon"

Rickey made his way out the building and headed to the playground. His did'nt know it, but his discovery about Cog City was just the beggining.

**Chapter 4: Meeting Lily**

Rickey walked down the the playground that is Toontown central. Rickey looked at all the happy Toon's completely unaware of Cog City.

"They don't know of the greater danger" Rickey sighed

Suddenly something caught his interest. A new Toon, of the bear species. Now we come to the second hero of our story. A young green girl bear named Lily Flower Cup.

"Hmmmm I never saw a bear around here before... she must be new.." Rickey wondered "Well I might as well go and say hello"

Rickey walked up to her

"Hi, Im.."

But Rickey was cut off after Lily screamed, he had snuck up on her.

"OH...I'm...I'm so sorry.. you kinda snuck up on me" Lily said after catching her breath.

"Oh, sorry" Rickey said with humiliation.

"No no, It's my fault for screaming" Lily said trying to calm him down. "I'm new and I'm not used to the way things work around here"

"I'll be happy to show you around.." Rickey said in delight "I'm Rickey Dandy Bumble"

Lily gave off a cheerful smile "I'm Lily Flower Cup"

Laffpoints

Lily-...30

As Rickey began to lead her around Toontown. Lily was strangely attracted to him.

"he's so sweet and he's kinda cute" She thought cheerfully as she was lead around Toontown.

The trip went well, till they ran into a Cog.

'WHAT IS THAT THING?" Lily shreiked as she hid behind Rickey.

"don't panic" Rickey said trying to calm her down" It's nothing but a bunch of cheesy hardware!"

Rickey had an idea, he immediently put on Mickey's Hat and immediently made up an attack.

"Reign of...um...A thousand pies!"

No sooner had he said that, pies fell from the sky destroying the Cog in the progress.

"YAHOO!" Rickey screamed in victory.

He did'nt know it but another Cog saw the whole thing and immediently sent the data to the C.F.O.

Back at HQ. C.F.O ha d called a meeting to disscus the data he recieved. When all the Cogs were seated he began.

"As you know" The C.F.O began" Toons are our enemy, they're happy-go-lucky additude must be stopped!"

The Cogs clapped at his statement.

"But" The C.F.O interrupted the clapping." The face of our enemy has changed, Not only is Mickey, Donald and Goofy a problem, but now.."

The C.F.O turned on the TV behind him to show the video of Rickey destroying the Cog.

"Reign of...um...A thousand pies!"

No sooner had he said that, pies fell from the sky destroying the Cog in the progress.

The Cogs gasped at the sight. The C.F.O Turned off the TV.

"If one stands up, they all Stand up!" The C.F.O shouted " They out number us! And if they find that out, there goes our way of life!"

"then what do we do boss?" A short change shouted from the back.

"Simple The C.F.O replied in a dark voice" We go full on attack! And bring back a hostage."

"Who?" The short change asked again.

"Mickey Mouse"

--------------------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHA

I have you in my power... just kidding

R&R please..


	5. A tale of two cities

okay I'm thinking of a game here, I'll put an old disney quote in every chapter, and you have see if you can find them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"If one stands up, they all Stand up!" The C.F.O shouted " They out number us! And if they find that out, there goes our way of life!"

"then what do we do boss?" A short change shouted from the back.

"Simple The C.F.O replied in a dark voice" We go full on attack! And bring back a hostage."

"Who?" The short change asked again.

"Mickey Mouse"

(Note: The quote in the chapter recap up there, dosn't count)

**Chapter 5: A tale of two cities**

A week has gone by since the C.F.O had his little meeting. Rickey and Lily really hit it off, no one in Toontown saw one without the other nearby. Still, Lily was scared of the Cog's but Rickey was there to protect her. Now, Rickey and Lily just got done destroying a Cog and were heading back to Toontown central.

"Hey Lily" Rickey said cheerfully 'Did you know there are two Toontowns?"

"There is?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah." Rickey continued " the one we live in is for more Tooney Toons like us, the other is for the Human Toons, Which we call noids."

"COOL!" Lily shreiked in delight.

"I actually have good friend there" Rickey still continued. He was known for talking alot.

They made a turn and saw something which shocked them. About 10 level 6 Cogs swarmed the area around the entrance, making it impossible to go by without being noticed.

Lily screamed.

"AAAAA--"

Rickey cut her off by holding her mouth shut.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Rickey wispered " We can't be seen!"

"But how are we gonna get past?" Lily asked as Rickey let go of her mouth.

Lily didn't relize it yet but she said it out loud, and the Cogs had heard. They turned to them and stared at them.

"opps" Lily squeaked.

And within seconds they ran for their lives with the cogs in hot pursuit. They had chased them to the entrance to Toontown. They were so despreate that they ran right out of Toontown. the Cogs immediently came to a halt.

"should we follow them?" a Gladhander asked.

"No" Said a Bloodsucker "Their as good as dead out there anyway. and if they DO come back, we'll kill them"

"yeah" Smirked the Gladhander " YA HEAR THAT? IF YOU EVER COME BACK, WE'LL KILL YA!"

Rickey and Lily had heard them all too well. Rickey was mad, he relized that this was there plan, to chase them out of Toontown so that with out Rickey's Magic Hat, Nothing could stop them from taking Toontown.

"I don't believe this" Rickey grinded his teeth. ( Do ducks have teeth?)

Rickey was about to go back into Toontwon when a Cog gun came out of nowhere and shot a round of clip on ties at him which nocked his Laff points down by a bit.

Laff Points

Rickey 40/50

Lily 30/30

"Well now what Rickey?" Lily asked with sorrow she had felt guilty, it was her fault they got spotted.

"Only one thing, go to Human Toontown and get some help."

With that said they ran into the sunset hoping to find help in Human Toontown.

But back in Toontown things weren't so good, The Cogs stormed all the playgrounds. Mickey Donald and Goofy all donned their "Kingdom Hearts" outfits and tried to stop them but they had no luck. Before Mickey's capture he ordered Donald and Goofy to go and get help at Human Toontown.

"Alright you bucket of bolts. BRING IT ON!" Those were the last words Donald and Goofy heard from Mickey before they struck out for Human Toontown.

------------------------------------------------

SUSPENSE! did you find the hidden quote? if you did, review with the answer

R&R


End file.
